


Much More Similar than the Rest

by necromanticist



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromanticist/pseuds/necromanticist
Summary: Swindler and Hoodlum talkSet during Episode 7
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Hoodlum & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Much More Similar than the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself to write something for akudama drive after the anime ends (didn't want to do it while the anime was airing), so here it is. i'm not really proud of it (i haven't written much last year), so just take it
> 
> oh and not sure when exactly this is set but think of it being before the characters get caught by the executioners. also the brawler/hoodlum is only implied, but it had enough impact for me to add it

Hoodlum was the greatest Akudama, the most dangerous, the one all the executioners fear. A natural master at escaping. Oh, that time he got caught was simply a mistake, a simple slip.

"But…"

It was simply a lie.

Hoodlum wasn't dangerous, not at all, he was the least threatening person here, everyone here is so talented, but he's just a hoodlum.

If Brawler was there, he'd be in awe, but he's not, so Hoodlum is simply lying to himself.

Of course, the others don't really believe him. Doctor doesn't, Courier doesn't, "Swindler" doesn't, and these kids don't believe him either.

Even if he had a tendency to lie, even if compulsive lying was his thing, no one would ever believe him.

Brawler was just the only one, and maybe it made Hoodlum happy enough.

Maybe it was selfish, to fool Brawler like that, he feels bad.

He feels worse, especially now that he can never tell him the truth.

How would Brawler feel if Hoodlum told him he was lying? He wonders…

He doesn't want to think about it.

"Hoodlum! So you were here…"

She's smiling at him.

She was similar to him, a liar too.

"Swindler" wasn't a swindler, she was just an ordinary person.

That's what she said at the beginning.

Though he wondered, does that make her one?

Is she still ordinary at this point?

"Oh, miss! Aren't ya busy?"

"Ahaha… I don't think so…? I mean, Brother didn't tell us that we need to do anything. Besides, you just seemed lonely here… all by yourself…"

Lonely… huh…

He wouldn't say that she was wrong, she was sharp.

"Are you still mad at what Brother said? I think he was just keeping it less formal, I don't think he meant—"

He laughed.

"It's fine! You worry too much, miss."

"Swindler" was really kind, even if she's faking her identity as an Akudama, she's still sincere.

She's more sincere than he could ever be.

"That's not true! Brawler must mean a lot to you, so it's only natural if you're angry at his death!"

She continues to see through him, it makes it difficult to lie, but he tries to not submit to her words.

If only he had that power, it was just amazing.

If only he could lie like her.

If only everyone believed him like they believed her.

"I told him to go."

He says, she doesn't answer.

"I told him to fight that executioner. He really… wanted to do it."

Brawler was enthusiastic, he finally found a worthy fight, and Hoodlum just couldn't tell him to back away.

Because at that time, he smiled so brightly, laughed so joyfully, and Hoodlum simply couldn't take that away from him.

Hoodlum believed in him.

That's why it made him angry, that's why it hurt, he didn't expect to show up and see that Brawler bled to death.

Maybe the Akudama were of solitary nature, but for the first time, he felt that he had some connection.

That's what makes "Swindler" different, she's not a solitary person, she's not here for her own sake, she's not really a true Akudama.

"Sorry…"

She says, and he thinks she understands how he feels.

Her next words affirm his thoughts.

"But, it's not your fault. I didn't expect Brawler to die, and even if we weren't close, It's sad to know that he's gone."

"He was cool… during that fight."

She puts a sad smile on her face.

"I would've liked to see that."

"I only saw it from far away, but it was still cool. It would've been better if I was closer."

"Brawler really was amazing."

He nods.

There's silence for a moment.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Huh? From what?"

"All this. There's already one of us dead. Aren't you scared that you might die too?"

"Maybe I am, but you know… these kids need my help, so I can't just let them be."

It was admirable, for her to think like that.

Even though she's just ordinary, even though she hasn't been considered an Akudama until now.

If he thought like that, if he fought, if he didn't keep running away, maybe Brawler wouldn't be dead.

But maybe it's too late for that.

"I might be scared, but it feels like I found some purpose."

"A purpose?"

"I'm not really a hero. I have never saved anyone's life, but these kids have always been in pain, so I think if I helped them, I could be safisfied with my life. Don't you think so, Hoodlum?"

He understands a bit, he doesn't feel like he has a purpose yet, but he understands her words.

It was the same with Brawler, he liked fighting, he lived to fight, so it was the same logic.

"I don't understand it at all…"

"O-Oh…"

He had no purpose anyway, nothing to strive for, nothing to fight for.

Even the reward didn't matter anymore.

Maybe he did find a purpose back then, with the reward money, then Brawler came and went, and Hoodlum's purpose faded with him.

Now, what is he supposed to do?

"But thank you, miss. For talking to me."

She let out a small laugh.

"Oh that's alright! We're a team, right? So we should care for each other!"

A team, huh? Didn't seem like the others cared.

Especially Courier with all his "no feelings involved in work" talk.

Hoodlum would want to be a team too.

Maybe he was much more similar to her than to the other Akudama.

He's one of the lower ranked Akudama, so it's no wonder why he's closer to an ordinary person than a higher ranked Akudama.

Not that the both of them will be "ordinary" when this all ends.

"Right! You're the glue of the team! As expected from our dear Swindler!"

He boasts, and her face only turns red.

"I-It's not that special!"

Maybe she understood a lot about him, even with all the lies he said.

And maybe that was a good thing.

He and Swindler were much more similar to each other than the rest.


End file.
